


Gunned

by pukapuka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gunfuck, Gunjob, Just Eichi being an ass to his captive., M/M, agent!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukapuka/pseuds/pukapuka
Summary: Eichi gave Chiaki a pat in the back. “You can do it, Chiaki. Make the gun happy.” He whispered.





	Gunned

**Author's Note:**

> ok this fic was created for a friend's birthday and also during that agent chiaki and norman reedus hakaze event in cn enstars and full offense that event triggered a lot of things on me but this was the only thing i managed to write out

A violent rush of cold water brought him back to his senses. Vision blocked. _Blindfold?_ Chiaki thought. His was mouth gagged shut with big damp cloth. _Gag?_ He wondered. The cold water began to seep through his clothes. It made him shiver. The large gag in his mouth began to absorb water, making it difficult to breathe partially through the mouth. Tugging his restrained wrists, he realized his arms were suspended. It all made sense now. Especially with his knees on the floor, spread, and feet shackled, he remembered.

He was caught.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack_. The sound of footsteps rang clearly in Chiaki’s ears. Abruptly, a fistful of his hair was grabbed, forcing the boy to tilt his head. The surprise made the brunette breathe roughly, audibly through the nose.

“Mmmm...” The man hummed as if in wonder what to do with Chiaki. It was just a hum but Chiaki knew pretty well who this man was. _Damnit_. He thought. He was shivering. His mind was blaring sirens. Fear began to rush in his veins. Alarm began to spike in him. He wasn’t scared that he was caught. He was terrified with the idea of his unit members being at risk now that he was caught.

“So he made it to the intel of this facility?” The familiar voice, so relaxed yet so cold, inquired another party in the room.

“Yes, boss. He was found tinkering in the main box.” A man replied.

Letting go of Chiaki’s hair, the man’s hand began to trail down across the cheek, then down to his chin, “Interesting,” he yanked the chin closer to himself, the suspended chain link jingled.

“Here’s the gun.” The man’s companion offered.

“Why thank you, Keito.” The man chuckled as he received it, cocking the gun softly to Chiaki’s ears.

The sound elicited a twitch of an eyebrow from Chiaki.

Gun in hand, the man rested it on Chiaki’s shivering bare thigh. “Thank you for taking his pants off too, by the way.” He said as he crept the same hand up to Chiaki’s exposed waist, “He looks beautiful this way.” He commented, enjoying the damp chill of Chiaki’s skin.

The cold water numbing him and senses blocked, Chiaki was too focused in paying attention to his surroundings. He failed to notice how he was bare down there. How his tight black undershirt was shoved a bit higher, his stomach exposed to the room’s cold temperature.

With a pouty tone as if in regret, “Well, this wouldn’t have happened if only you joined me, Chiaki.” The familiar voice said.

A cool metal crept across Chiaki’s chin. _Gun_. Chiaki thought.

“Mmmm…” The man hummed. “I wonder what I should do with you?” He asked himself, as he began tracing every edge of Chiaki’s face with the gun’s muzzle. He drew the muzzle down to the jaw, under the chin, then down to his neck where Chiaki’s adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped.

“Such a good sight.” The man remarked as he dragged the muzzle way down to Chiaki’s chest, poking the tight perky nipple beyond the fabric. He began to marvel Chiaki’s state: the cold sweat rushing down from his neck, the quivering of his skin from the cold temperature, the continuous bobs of his adam’s apple, and his unsteady breathing. He couldn’t help but chuckle in adoration. This was a lovely sight.

 

Then down the muzzle trails its way across his bare taut stomach, then down to the crotch, to the briefs, “A reaction?” The man queried in awe, rubbing the gun’s barrel on Chiaki’s growing erection. “I never regarded you as someone _very_ sensitive, Chiaki.” He chuckled again, pointing the gun’s muzzle at the base of Chiaki’s cock.

 

“Keito, gag off.” The man ordered, and Keito complied.

 

The gag came off and Chiaki began to catch up with his breathing. His mind was a buzz. It was all over the place. All he could think was his unit members’ safety, the failure of this operation, and his unwanted hateful erection. He is angry. It vexes him how he is having his sweet time getting chained, turned on by a tease of a stupid gun muzzle. So what’s next? Get molested by this gun?

 

“What brought you here, Mr. Ally of Justice?” The man asked.

 

“None of your damn business.” Chiaki spat.

 

Boom!

 

The man shot the floor between Chiaki’s knees. The brunette flinched as he yanked away from his position. The chains jingled, the impact of the shot gave his cock a hard massive painful throb.

 

Cocking the gun, “Say it again?” the man asked.

 

Chiaki’s breathing hitched as he felt the gun shoved under his chin. But no, that wasn’t enough to shut him up, to scare him off. Instead he retorted, “We’re taking you down, you villain!” he snapped.

 

The man murmured in his ears, “I guess we’re going to need a bit of motivation,” tapping Chiaki’s cheek lovingly with the gun. “Keito, blindfold off.” The man said, then he stood up.

 

“Tenshouin.” Chiaki muttered by the mere sight of Eichi’s welcoming sneer.

 

Eichi shrugged as if to boast his grand presence. Though tapping the muzzle on his chin as if to think, “You said _we_ right, Chiaki? What do you mean?” he queried in exaggerated curiosity.

 

Chiaki, annoyed, attempted to lunge his body to Eichi. He was out of reach. Stupid chains.

 

Chuckling, “Don’t worry. They’re in good hands.” He smiled, snapping his fingers to summon an underling showing a screen of different surveillance camera angles.

 

One was a camera displaying Shinobu in position behind a crate, probably waiting for a ‘go’ signal from Kanata, their vice commander. The another camera showed Kanata in the control room manipulating keys intelligently. Another angle spectated Tetora’s inspection of the crates in the storage room. Lastly, another presented an all tied up Midori with a blindfold on.

 

They may have not noticed but in the distant corner of the screens, all four of them were held at gunpoint.

 

A pistol was readily aimed at Shinobu’s head by a man from the corner of a  ceiling. Kanata was too engrossed with his gig he didn’t notice the person right behind him. A sniper was in position at the steel bridge of the storage room, obviously aiming at Tetora. And lastly, a man stood behind Midori, his gun directly pointing at the young man’s head.

 

“No!” Chiaki cried.

 

Eichi couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t mutter a word/

 

“Tenshouin, let them go!” Chiaki pleaded.

 

“Give me a reason why I should let them go, Chiaki?” Eichi began to walk around the room. “You and your child's game unit trespassed my territory.” He added, and stopped right in front of Chiaki’s kneeling figure. “Trespassing is a serious offence, Mr. Ally of Justice.” He shrugged with conceitedly.

 

Chiaki was getting sick of Eichi’s all smiling, all conceited arrogance. Looking at his face made him detest the man even more. He can feel his hate reaching the boiling point. Why is he acting all righteous and just when, in fact, the real enemy here is Eichi Tenshouin himself. The man has killed dozens of innocent lives: for profit, for fame. His anger was too much he was at loss of words. He couldn’t do anything else but to glare.

 

His lips curling up in satisfaction, “I always loved these eyes of yours.” Eichi commented as he knelt close to Chiaki, their noses a few centimeters away. He stared deeply at Chiaki’s brown glossy orbs. He sighed in affection. He was always this fond of these angry brown eyes. He loves it when they only look at him. “They always express how you truly feel. You abhor me.” He cupped Chiaki’s cheek gently.

 

Chiaki spat. The guards of the room gasped in surprise. Who in their right mind would spit a Tenshouin in the face?

 

A clear sticky blob landed on the Eichi’s cheek. “Hehe,” Eichi chuckled when he stood up, turned his heels to have Keito wipe the spit off his cheek. Turning back to face Chiaki, _Slap!_

 

Chiaki’s right cheek was bright red. A trail of blood made its way off the corner of his lip. Afterall, Eichi slapped Chiaki with a gun in hand.

 

“Keito, tell Yuzuru to show this poor man a demonstration.” Eichi ordered.

 

“Yes, Eichi.” Keito began to murmur something in his intercom. In the next few moments, a gunshot was heard loudly from the speakers.

 

Chiaki’s eyes widened in surprise as he saw Yuzuru pull the trigger and shoot a space so close to Midori’s resting head. Now the screen was showing Midori’s panicking figure. Clueless. Scared. This what terrifies him the most. His teammates in danger. “Stop!” he pleaded.

 

Eichi tilted his head in wonder, “I beg your pardon?” a little sneer plastered on his lips.

 

“S-stop...” Chiaki muttered.

 

“I… can’t hear you, Chiaki.”

 

“P-please… S-stop...”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“P-please! They didn’t do anything wrong! L-let them go!”

 

“Hmm...”

 

“I beg you! Let them go! I-I’ll do anything!”

 

“That won’t suffice the offences you have committed.”

 

“You basta-!”

 

Eichi shoved the gun into Chiaki’s mouth. He watched those delicate lips quiver around the gun’s barrel. _This is better_. He thought. Chiaki was getting noisier. The man really needed to “Stay quiet,” he ordered.

 

Chiaki gulped, as he felt the gun’s muzzle against his soft palate. His nostrils flared as his breathing began to get ragged.The gun in his mouth gave him grave discomfort. In fear of Eichi pulling the trigger while trying to reposition the barrel, he adjusted the position with his tongue while his teary brown orbs locked to cyan ones.

 

“Oh?” Eichi smiled as if he discovered something out of accident. Even from the gun’s grip, he felt Chiaki’s teeth brushing against the barrel. Chiaki doing this while his eyes locked on him, he couldn’t help but suggest something: “Lick it.” He ordered.

 

Chiaki stopped with his ministrations and stared in surprise.

 

“You said you would do anything, right?” The blonde said.

 

Chiaki didn’t have a choice but to comply. He let go of the gun out of his mouth and started to lick its muzzle. He lapped it lightly as if the cool metal was something delicate and soft. Something to be handled with care. Or something like ice cream. He took the barrel into his mouth again and swirled his tongue around it. He began to bob into the barrel, the gun’s muzzle continuously hit the back of his throat, making him jerk off a few tears at the corner of his eye when he gags.

 

Eichi couldn’t help but be filled with wonder as he watched the kneeling brunette suck the gun out of his hand. The way the other man’s lips quiver as he attempts to wrap them around the barrel, how that dedicated pink tongue of his which was conquering, exploring each and every part it could reach, and _ah_ , the lovely glimmer of those lashes from those tears each time he gags. This wasn’t a bad compensation. But, it wasn’t enough. “Enough,” Eichi said as he took the gun out of his mouth, a string of saliva trailed out as it left from Chiaki’s abused lush lips.

 

Chiaki panted and licked his lips. He felt very relieved to have that long, cold obstruction left his mouth. The taste of metal, oil, and gunpowder stuck around his mouth. It tasted horrible.

 

Eichi whispered to his his ears, “Since you’ve gave this enough lubrication, I suppose it’s high time to give this gun its real purpose.” He said.

 

“W-what?”

 

Eichi grabbed Chiaki by the waist and shoved the gun into his ass with no hesitation from the back.

 

“Hyah!” Chiaki whimpered painfully at the sudden intrusion in the rear. He shook violently feeling like his suspended arms tearing themselves off from him. The chain links jingled vigorously, Chiaki began to pant heavily, he felt his vision gradually tunneling out. He slumped into Eichi’s torso for support. He wanted pass out.

 

Eichi gave Chiaki a pat in the back. “You can do it, Chiaki. Make the gun happy.” He whispered.

 

“N-not this… Please...” Chiaki pleaded weakly. His throat dry and abused.

 

“Well, I’ll take the liberty to...” Eichi rammed the gun forcefully into Chiaki’s hind entrance.

 

Chiaki shrieked.

 

In and out. In and out. In and out. Eichi continued to thrust the gun in, forcing the muzzle to find its way home inside Chiaki.

 

“S-stop! P-please! Tenshouin, it hurts!” Chiaki cried, tears started falling off his cheek, leaving a stain on Eichi’s collar. Chiaki wanted to scream so hard. But his throat was dry. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He can feel himself tearing apart as it forces its way in. It burns. It stings. He can feel something dripping down his ass. He thinks he’s bleeding. _Oh, god. Am I bleeding? Am I blee-_ “A-ah!” He yelped in unwanted pleasure as the muzzle hit a spot unbeknownst to him.

 

“My, my...” Eichi uttered in fascination. “I like that sound.” He added. Licking Chiaki’s earlobe, “Again.” He pumped the gun back into Chiaki’s ass, probing every nook and cranny inside with the muzzle until Chiaki moaned deeply again. Eichi chuckled and began to precisely hit the same spot, holding Chiaki close by the waist. The brunette was lifeless against him despite the little moans escaping those quivering wet lips. “Chiaki, if you don’t make the gun happy, I’ll fucking pull the trigger.” The blonde threatened him cheerfully by the ear.

 

Chiaki rose, feeling alarmed. His glossy, exhausted brown orbs met absolute cyans. His voice raspy from all the blowing, moaning and shrieking, “Why are you like this, Tenshouin?” he asked in surrender. And, slowly he inched his lips closer to Eichi’s. They kissed.


End file.
